Conventionally, there has been known an amplification-type solid-state image pickup apparatus which converts signal charges accumulated by an optical-electrical conversion element to signal voltage in pixels and then outputs the signal voltage to a signal line, as represented by a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) image sensor (see, for example, PTL 1). In this solid-state image pickup apparatus, all vertical signal lines are provided with two capacitive elements which cause voltage which occurs at the time of resetting a charge-voltage conversion element in a pixel (hereinafter referred to as noise voltage) and voltage obtained by adding a signal charge generated by optical-electrical conversion to the noise voltage (hereinafter referred to as signal-noise sum voltage) to be outputted from the charge-voltage conversion element in the pixel and held separately.
This solid-state image pickup apparatus is configured so as to perform noise removal by, after holding noise voltages from all pixels of a line selected by a vertical shift register and signal-noise sum voltages into the capacitive elements, outputting the noise voltages and the signal-noise sum voltages from the two capacitive elements provided for a column selected by a horizontal shift register and calculating difference between these voltages by a CDS circuit.